Mi Chica
by haher
Summary: Un song - fict que hice hace un año casi. Un HHR. Espero que les guste y me gustaría saber su opinión.


**Autor:** H&H

**Capítulo:** Mi Chica (Songfict)

**Dedicatoria: **Le dedico este fict a toda la gente que siempre me apoya, siempre me da ánimos para continuar.

* * *

- Harry, ¿Me estás escuchando? - le contaba sobre sus andadas con Padma, pero no obtuvo respuesta - ¿Harry? OK - dijo decepcionado y desesperado - ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

- Hoy son dos meses desde que terminé con Hermione - contestó melancólicamente

- Harry si estás así, es por tu culpa. Tu fallaste, ella no

- ¡Basta Ron! ¡¿Crees que no me duele?! Fue una sucia trampa de Draco, pero me las va a pagar. No lo dudes Ron

- Tu besaste a Cho y no hiciste nada para detener el beso. Hermione se quedó tiesa cuando vio la escena y luego te cortó. Tenía toda la razón del mundo

- Ese beso tenía un hechizo o algo así, estoy segurísimo - daba vueltas por el dormitorio - yo trataba de separarme y no podía. No entiendo por qué nadie me cree y me duele que ella no confíe en mí y no me crea.

- La verdad Harry, quieras o no, la embarraste demasiado. Ni siquiera son amigos, o sea hace dos meses que yo tengo que hacer de intermediario.

- Lo se, lo se. Era el riesgo que debía correr si esto terminaba mal, perder hasta su amistad, pero valió la pena. Es una chica preciosa. No me arrepiento de todo lo que vivimos, nunca lo haré.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó un poco mejor, se bañó, se vistió y pensó que sería bueno distraerse. Era fin de semana y no dudaría en ir a la visita de Hogsmeade, ni muchos menos practicar Quidditch y dar una vuelta por el lago para pensar en su venganza. Le tenía que dar a Draco donde más le dolía o pagarle con la misma moneda. Bajó al Gran Comedor planificando su día y la vio ahí, sentada en la lejanía de la mesa, metida en uno de tantos libros que tenía encima.

_**Ahí va mi chica azulada**_

_**Es mi unicornio perdido**_

_**Mi ternura con dos alas**_

_**Mi princesita soñada.**_

Desvío rápidamente la vista de donde ella se encontraba y trató de controlar sus emocione y ganas de decirle todo lo que sentía por ella. Tomó asiento junto a Dean y se sirvió unos panecillos con jamón, unos huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja. De pronto sintió que era observado y giró su cabeza sobre el hombro; Ahí estaba, observándolo con su dulce mirada, esos ojos no le mentían; seguía enamorada de él. Dos segundos más tarde la chica lo fulminó con la mirada y bajó la vista con gestos de reproche hacia sí misma. Él giró nuevamente la cabeza con una gran sonrisa en los labios, al comprobar que no todo estaba perdido. Sólo debía tener un plan y aplicarlo.

_**Ahí va mi chica adorada**_

_**Llena de cielos y soles**_

_**Mi espejito de colores**_

_**Mi muchachita esperada.**_

- Ron, ¿No vas con Hermione? - preguntó algo sorprendido al verlo junto a él

- Ya tiene compañía - señaló al lugar con la cabeza - Es ese tipo de Hufflepuff

- Ya veo - pensó unos minutos en silencio - Anda yendo, yo voy por mi cuenta.

- Nos vemos allá - chasquearon los dedos.

Llegó a su dormitorio bastante agitado, sacó la capa de invisibilidad y la metió en su mochila, retornando por el mismo camino que había llegado. Pasó por el control del colegio. Llegando a Hogsmeade, saludó a Ron, sus amigos y se sentó en la mesa compartiendo con ellos unas bebidas y algunos dulces. De pronto la puerta del local se abrió y entró Hermione con Jeremy, el chico que la acompañaba, muy feliz siendo abrazada por él. Harry en ese instante se puso la capa de invisibilidad y se sentó con ellos en la misma mesa.

- Hermione, eres una linda chica, no tienes por qué estar sufriendo por el imbécil de Potter, que lo único que haces es sólo lastimarte más

- Jeremy, yo no te quiero dar falsas esperanzas ni mucho menos ilusionarte. Lo de Harry y yo fue muy lindo… - a Harry se le vinieron muchos recuerdos

- Pero ya se acabó - cortó el chico

- Se acabó el hecho de que yo esté con él. Pero quiera o no, aún lo amo - Harry tenía muchas ganas de decirle lo mismo, pero se contuvo, porque estaba bajo la capa y a ninguna chica le gustaba ser espiada.

- Déjame ayudarte a olvidarlo dándome una oportunidad. Sólo una - suplicó tomándola de la mano y mirándola fijamente a los ojos

- Está bien - contestó luego de meditarlo por unos segundos - Esto lo hago para darme también una oportunidad a mí - resolvió.

- Clarísimo. Gracias. Te espero esta noche en la Torre Sur a las 8

- De acuerdo. Vamos a comprar unas cosas que aún me faltan - se le estrujó el corazón

_**Le dispare sin piedad**_

_**Con mi flecha enamorada**_

_**En el centro de su alma**_

_**Estoy yo, esta mi amada.**_

Harry salió de ahí casi con lágrimas en los ojos. No sabía si eran de felicidad por enterarse que Hermione aún lo quería o de tristeza, porque le estaba entregando su corazón a otra persona. Tal vez, hasta que se solucione lo de Draco, él debería hacer lo mismo; no formalizar, pero salir con alguien. Miró a Hermione que no dirigía su mirada hacia donde estaba él y se quitó la capa de invisibilidad. De pronto vio a Ron junto con Padma y Parvati, así que se acercó a ellos, secándose la cara y pareciendo normal.

- Ron, me tienes que ayudar

- Ahora no, ¿No ves que estoy con Padma? - contestó entre dientes

- Es urgente. Sólo préstamelo 5 minutos - se dirigió a Padma y lo jaló de la camisa.

- Bien, estaba a punto de convencerla que vaya al baile conmigo. Espero que sea algo importante, porque si no, por más que seas mi mejor amigo, eres hombre muerto

- Hermione aún me ama. Tengo que recuperarla antes que ese imbécil la enamore.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Me puse la capa y la "espié" hablando con Jeremy. ME AMA

- No quiero ser ave de mal agüero, pero te va a costar, es casi imposible.

- No me importa. Ahora tengo que pensar un plan para desmentir a Draco o hacerlo hablar. Hermione tiene que saber que fue una trampa y ya mismo me voy a poner a trabajar en eso. Gracias Ron por tu tiempo. Eres un gran amigo - le dio un fuerte abrazo, una palmaditas en la espalda y se fue.

Salió como un loco corriendo hacia el castillo. Debía aprovechar la poca gente que se encontraba en él a esas horas. A tropezones entró en su sala común dándose con la sorpresa que alguien más ya se encontraba ahí. Paró en seco. No debía flaquear ante su mirada y mucho menos antes sus palabras.

- ¿Ron ha venido contigo? - preguntó inesperada y secamente

- ¿Estás desesperada acaso? - la había ofendido sólo por estar dolido.

- Definitivamente contigo no se puede hablar.

- ¡A claro! ¿Con tu nuevo novio si? - salió de sus casillas

- ¡¿Qué novio?! ¡¿Qué hablas?! - estaba confundida

- Hace dos meses que cortamos ¿y ya sales con otro? - Hermione le iba a pegar una bofetada en la cara, pero Harry le paró la mano en seco. La acercó a él tomándola de la cintura. Sentía su respiración tan cerca y tenía muchas ganas de besarla, más debía contenerse y seguir con el plan. No quería parecer uno de esos chicos rudos que tratan mal a las mujeres. Aquellos que las besan a la fuerza y terminar peor. Además seguía dolido por la oportunidad que le había dado a - Jeremy, ese chico de Hufflepuff - terminó diciendo aún más calmado. La soltó y se dirigió a su habitación, sin dar opción a respuesta. Cuando ya estaba arriba respondió - No, Ron está con Padma.

_**Quisiera ser el valiente**_

_**El que la bese primero**_

_**El que perdone los celos**_

_**El que le diga: te quiero.**_

Tiró la puerta haciendo volar a más de un ave que se encontraba en la ventana. Se sentó en la cama y no dejaba de pensar en lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Todavía le quemaba el pecho y tenía esos ojos caramelos en su mente. Se llevó la manos a la cara y se despeinó un poco tratando de despojarse de esos sentimientos y pensamientos. Se tendió sobre su cama y se quedó profundamente dormido. Luego de tres horas, se levantó acordándose que tenía cosas que hacer. Se desperezó, abrió su baúl y sacó el mapa del merodeador y lo metió en la mochila junto con su capa. Se lavó la cara, se mojó un poco la cabeza y pensando que así estaba bien, bajó nuevamente a la sala común donde discutían Ron y Hermione.

- Yo salgo con quien quiera Ron, es mi vida.

- Ese chico está metido con el Señor Oscuro. Entiéndelo. Lo se de muy buena fuente

- No quisiera interrumpir, ¿no?, pero Ron necesito que me cubras esta noche, tengo algo muy importante que hacer, ¿si? No regresaré tan tarde, te lo prometo.

- Claro hermano. Sólo espero que Mc Gonagall no se aparezca a mitad de la noche

- Gracias, te debo una. Cuando quieras te hago un favorcito para Padma - le guiñó el ojo

- Después quien dice que salgo con otra persona tan temprano, ¿no?

- Voy a salir con una chica. Somos libres Hermione, haz tu vida, yo hago la mía, no nos cruzábamos, no nos hablábamos y así éramos felices, volvamos a eso por favor - había tocado el fondo de la herida.

_**Me disparo sin piedad**_

_**Con su flecha enamorada**_

_**En el centro de mi alma**_

_**Estas vos, esta mi amado.**_

Cruzó el retrato de la dama gorda y bajó rápidamente a las mazmorras, no debía perder mucho tiempo. Se puso la capa, sacó el mapa y notó que no había nadie en la zona y el Profesor Snape se encontraba en el despacho de Dumbledore. _"Bien, tengo que ser muy cuidadoso ahora"._ Entró en la oficina del Profesor Snape buscando algo que le sirviera. Mientras revisaba frasco por frasco, cada uno con su respectivo nombre, se acordó de algo que en cuarto año había sido de gran utilidad para el Ministerio; La poción de la Verdad. Snape tenía todo un laboratorio allí. Había de todo y no encontraba lo que deseaba. Le quedaba muy poco tiempo, pronto Snape regresaría a su despacho. Estando hora y media en el lugar, notó el en fondo del armario lo que buscaba. Inmediatamente, buscó un pomo mas pequeño para vaciar una pequeña cantidad y no dejar huellas. Tomó así, el pequeño pomo en sus manos, cerró todo y salió hacia los pasillos. No sin antes ponerse la capa invisible. Metió todo en la mochila, salió al jardín y se fue al lago a pensar en lo que haría con su nueva adquisición.

A la mañana siguiente, ya tenía todo pensado todo lo que iba a hacer para que Draco confesara y que Hermione se enterara. Lo había planeado todo junto con Ron, porque sólo no se le ocurría nada simple y rápido. Se levantó muy contento, se puso un pantalón azul con sweater gris, zapatillas y chalina. Guardó el pomito en uno de sus bolsillos. Al llegar al Gran Comedor se alegró de que Ron haya cumplido con su parte; llevar a Hermione hasta allí a la misma hora que él desayunase y retenerla. Neville, Seamus y Dean ya estaban también ahí.

- ¡Vamos Harry! Sólo un traguito, te prometemos que no pase nada. No seas cobarde - comenzaron los chicos cuando vieron a Draco pasar y los profesores ya se habían retirado del comedor

- ¡Estás loco! Si Neville lo preparó no pienso ni siquiera tocarlo. No soy cobarde y tampoco suicida. Soy realista. Ya me cansé de pasar la vida en una enfermería.

- Yo lo tomo - se ofreció Hermione

- ¡NO! - gritaron los chicos en coro - No…no lo recomendamos para una chica - se apresuró Dean

- Uy Potter, ¿una chica superándote? - una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Harry, quien estaba de espaldas al Slytherin

- Tu tampoco te lo tomarías Draco. Se que eres un simple cabrón.

- Potter, Potter Potter… Yo no soy cobarde como tu, y para que la gente lo vea, me voy a beber todo esta poción.

- Eso es ser estúpido. No te atreve… - no terminó la frase, pues se lo había tomado todo.

- ¿A que no? - lanzó una mirada desafiante. Había mordido el anzuelo.

Dean y Neville tomaron a Draco por los hombros, obligándolo a que se siente y reduciéndolo. Ron y Neville contenían a los Crabbe y Goyle.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Potter?

- Acá el que hace las preguntas soy yo.

- No estoy para jueguitos Potter - trató de zafar, pero era superado en fuerza.

- Dinos, ¿Qué tienen en común tu y Cho Chang?

- Un trato y una relación casi sentimental - hundió los ojos al darse cuenta que estaba atrapado - ¿Celoso? - Hermione miraba atónita. Parecían pandilleros

- Para nada. Claro un tipo como tu no puede tener sentimientos buenos.

- Harry al grano, no tenemos mucho tiempo - pidió Ron

- ¿Qué trato tenías con Cho?

- Queríamos arruinar tu noviazgo perfecto con Granger. Armamos un plan. Utilizamos un hechizo para que el beso que te diera Cho durara bastante más de la cuenta y así cuando aparezca la sangre sucia, los viera muy apasionados.

- ¡¿Por qué hicieron eso?! - preguntó bastante exaltado

- Ella se muere por ti, es patética. Yo lo hice por simple aburrimiento - dijo con sorna

- Una última pregunta - dijo con cierto tono triunfal - ¿Qué se siente ser impotente por unos segundos?

- Maldito Potter, me las pagarás. Tu y todos estos infelices - Harry hizo ademán de que se iba, pero volteó repentinamente y le propinó un puñetazo de lleno en la cara al rubio.

- Eso es por lo que hiciste y por decirle sangre sucia a Hermione.

Dean y Neville soltaron a Draco y Ron y Seamus hicieron lo mismo con los gorilas, que corrieron despavoridos. Draco quedó tendido en el suelo inconsciente ante la golpiza. Harry dirigió una mirada ante el comedor antes de salir y fulminó con la mirada a la castaña que miraba anonadada la escena y parecía confundida con todo lo que había sucedido.

- Gracias chicos, se jugaron por mí. Les debo más que una - sin más que decir, se marchó sobre sus talones.

_Quisiera ser la valiente_

_La que lo bese primero_

_La que perdone los celos_

_La que le diga: te quiero_

_Te quiero._

Luego de la escena se escuchaban rumores de lo sucedido en la mañana, pero como hubo tan poca gente durante el final del desayuno, no dejaban de ser sólo rumores o historias que se inventaban. Para fortuna de Harry, Hermione y Jeremy terminaron siendo nada más que amigos. Sin embargo, le tocaba el turno a Harry ser el ofendido y estaba muy confundido. No sabía al final si lo había echo por limpiar su imagen de seductor pervertido, porque quería mostrarle al mundo la verdad o simplemente le interesaba que una sola persona la supiese.

Durante la cena Harry y su pandilla comentaban gustosos lo de la mañana, pero bajito, así nadie escuchaba y no se metían en problema. Ron se había encargado de callar algunas bocas con los Sortilegios Weasley y todo estaba en paz, excepto que Draco.

- Potter, te reto a un duelo. Hoy a las 10 en el salón de DCAO. Ahí se comprobará quien es el mejor de los dos. ¿Arrugas?

- Claro que no. Nos vemos dentro de dos horas - Hermione se alteró, sabía que Draco era capaz de matarlo si quería. Estaba entrenado para ser mortífago.

Terminó la cena y todos se dirigieron a sus salas comunes, para despejar un poco la barriga y dormir tranquilos. Harry conversaba animadamente sobre Ajedrez con Ron y ninguno de sus amigos tenía miedo por él; sabían que se había enfrentado a muchísimos peligros desde que ingresó y sabían que se las podía arreglar solo. _"Pan comido"_ había dicho Seamus.

- Harry, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

- Te dejo, suerte - murmuró para que sólo el chico escuchase

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que no me crees lo de la mañana? ¿Qué también fue una mentira? - soltó muy frío y seco

- Claro que no. Todo lo contrario Harry, quiero pedirte unas disculpas por no haber confiado en ti, pero ponte en mi situación. Si yo me hubiera besado con Draco…

- Le hubiera tirado un puñetazo y en el peor de los casos hubiera echo lo mismo que tu - respiró profundo - Bien, te comprendo. Cuando hable contigo, exactamente dos días después que me mandaste a volar, te lo expliqué todo y no me creíste. La desconfianza es lo que más odio Hermione, éramos mejores amigos y enamorados. Debería de haber habido más confianza

- Harry, te pido mil disculpas, en serio. El debería y el hubiera no existen.

- Esta bien, volvamos a ser amigos - la tomó de las manos.

- Harry… ¿Si yo no quiero ser sólo tu amiga? - preguntó con gran timidez

- Lo siento Herms - _"Hermione se me está lanzando"._ No podía contener la felicidad acumulada y pronunciar eso le dolía más que nunca, pero debía tomar las cosas con calma - Es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer - se acercó y le dio un suave, dulce y tierno beso en la frente - Debo irme. Si deseas cuéntale a Ron que somos amigos de nuevo

Lo vio partir muy firme en sus pasos y se sentía muy estúpida por haberle abierto nuevamente su corazón a Harry y no ser correspondida. Eso era algo muy extraño en las mujeres. Pudo ver que se alejaba y comenzó a sollozar de la impotencia; lo amaba y no podía hacer nada para sentirlo nuevamente con ella. Simplemente se debía conformar con su amistad y verlo unas cuantas horas al día. Se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

_**Ahí va mi chico adorado**_

_**Y mi orgullo no me deja**_

_**Decirle que es mi elegido**_

_**Que no hay otro amor mío.**_

Dejó a Hermione parada en pleno pasillo. Él se iba al duelo con Draco. Había llevado su capa invisible y el mapa, por si las moscas. De pronto le vino un sentimiento muy extraño. Era como si todos se encontraran y pelearan por predominar. Le vino nostalgia, la culpa, las ganas de tener a Hermione al costado suyo, de besarla, sentirla y de sentir de nuevo amor por alguien. Se sentía explotar, con ganas de llorar, pero no sabía por felicidad o por tristeza. Acaba de terminar con la oportunidad que le dio de nuevo la vida para estar con Hermione y si el no tomaba el toro por las astas, nunca lo iba a conseguir. Volteó sobre sus talones y la vio ingresar por el retrato de la Dama Gorda muy cabizbaja, al parecer llorando.

_**Ahí va mi chica adorada**_

_**La más linda de las lindas**_

_**Ninguna se le parece**_

_**Ella es mi amor, mi herida.**_

- ¡Hermione, espera! - gritó desde donde se encontraba, pero no fue escuchado. Corrió hasta el retrato, pronunció la clave e ingresó en el vestíbulo. La encontró junto a Ron, siendo consolada por él y llorando como lo había pensado.

- Ha…Harry. Creo que mejor los dejo solos - se retiró del lugar. Había 3 personas más a parte de ellos dos.

- ¿Qué…que haces acá? - preguntó sin parar de llorar. Él se agachó hasta su altura

- Creo que los dos nos merecemos una oportunidad Herms - dijo antes que la chica pudiera decir algo - No llores más por favor, no soporto verte llorar - le secó las lágrimas - Pégame, grítame que me odias, etc., pero no llores - le acarició el pelo muy suave y se lo acomodó. Después la tomó de las manos

- ¿Tu no tenías un duelo con Draco?

- Más importante eres tu - la chica le esbozó una sonrisa - Como te dije antes, creo que los dos nos merecemos una oportunidad y mi respuesta es…Yo no me opondría

- ¿A qué no te opondrías?

- A ser algo más que tu amigo. Me gustaría ser tu mejor amigo - la chica mostró decepción en su rostro - Era una broma. Me encantaría ser tu novio de nuevo - le acarició dulcemente la mejilla.

- Si es una declaración; Acepto ¿Dónde firmo? - preguntó sonriente. Acercaron sus rostros sintiendo la respiración un poquito acelerada de ambos. Hermione posó sus manos sobre la nuca del muchacho, acariciándole tiernamente el pelo revoltoso, y el posó sus manos en las mejillas de ella. Se dieron un beso apasionado. Aquel que habían estado esperando durante muchísimo tiempo y necesitaban sentir el calor y los efectos que éste mismo causaba. Los dos sintieron esa descarga eléctrica y sintieron como si fuera el primer beso de novios. Todo había empezado de nuevo.

- Te amo - repitió sin cansarse Hermione

- Yo también te amo demasiado, amor - pronunció finalmente.

- Creo que es hora de dormir ya, ¿no?

- No, un ratito más - suplicó como niño pequeño

- Es hora de dormir Harry - Le dio un corto beso

- Hasta mañana entonces. Te amo - le costó soltarle la mano y la siguió con la mirada, hasta que ya se perdió. Subió a su dormitorio pensando en como habían sucedido las cosas. Se quedó profundamente dormido luego de media hora.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_**  
¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? No me maten, este fict ya lo tenía echo desde hace mucho tiempo. Verano del 2004, ¿Pueden creerlo? Me provocó publicarlo, para no sentirme mal por no escribir en tanto tiempo, ya un mes, pero falta poquito para que vuelva a escribir. Muy pronto les publico:_** ¿Seguro que es una mentira?**_ Un gran paso, he sufrido un suicidio de cerebro y no tengo la menor idea de que escribir. Totalmente bloqueada.

La canción de este fict se llama **"Mi Chica" de Chiquititas 2000**. Esa canción significa muchísimo para mí y espero que les guste el fict. Si pueden bájensela de Internet. Me encantaría saber su opinión. Tengan en cuenta que tiene como un año; no es un dinosaurio, pero en un año se avanza algo. Gracias por leer esto. Besos, chau


End file.
